Dare You to Tell the Truth
by Trunks1
Summary: There are several reasons not to play such a childish game as truth or dare. However, Pansy has lured Draco into the game, quite intent upon doing some devilish deed. Be very afraid, Draco, be very afraid. (slash)


Dare You to Tell the Truth   
  
  
Written by: Trunks   
  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and it's characters, places, timeline, and all that lovely stuff belongs to Ms. Rowling. I am only a fan of said characters and such. I, of course, do not own anything. Hell, I don't even own this computer :p Muahahahaha.   
  
  
Warnings: slight slash, mentions of het pairings..  
  
  
  
-+-  
  
  
  
  
'You cannot be serious.'   
  
  
That was my first thought. The mere idea of such an impossible task was enough to make me check the sanity level of whoever mentioned it. However, to actually suggest that I take on said impossible task..   
  
It was pure insanity. No, I take that back. This goes beyond insanity. In fact, there hasn't been a word invented, yet, to describe the madness of this night. Normally, I might call this reckless, but this is anything but normal.   
  
Sanity is normal. I've already gone past insanity and are making my way towards 'incurable madness'. They'll find my dead, decaying corpse in the halls one day and wonder to themselves, "how did this poor boy get here?"   
  
'Tis sad, really. To die at such a young age, when I have my whole life ahead of me. So many things I would like to do that I haven't... So many things that I will no longer be able to do. Some might call this over reacting, but I believe I'm taking this rather well.   
  
Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes, so many things I haven't done..   
  
Well, at least one good thing will come from my death. I won't have to finish that four scroll essay on the importance of proper transfiguring. I was really dreading that, too. I suppose good things do come from the bad.   
  
Somehow, I keep asking myself how I got into this _wonderful_ predicament. As if my life wasn't terrible enough, I had to actually go and get myself into an even larger mess. Usually, this wouldn't be a problem, but there aren't exactly any spells or hexes I can use to get me out of this.   
  
Okay, so there is probably one, but I would rather face this than face the library. That place has 'evil' written all over it. Wait a minute...  
  
Stopping in the cold, dark Hogwarts hall, I take a quick glance around.   
  
No one. I'm all alone.   
  
Wait just a second here... Why do I have to go through this if no one is here? I don't have to! I can just wait for a few moments, then go back in and tell them I went and did it. It's such a perfect plan!   
  
Actually, I don't see why I didn't think of it sooner.   
  
Of course, it would be my luck that, right then, the portrait hole opened and four heads popped out of the common room.   
  
"Get going!"   
  
Grumbling, I stalked off down the hall.   
  
This wasn't fair. Wasn't fair at all. I shouldn't have to do this. I should be asleep at this very moment, all warm beneath my covers... But noooooooooooooooooo..... I, being the incredible moron I am, just had to get myself into this mess.   
  
I couldn't simply say "no" and let that be that, could I? Of course not, I just _had_ to do something else to make myself look like a complete idiot.   
  
It was just a harmless game, I had convinced myself, nothing more than a children's game. The game would be over quickly, then I, having silenced my friend's whines, could happily go to bed.   
  
But no, of course not. Nothing could _ever_ be _that_ simple.   
  
Now, as everyone may or may not know, truth or dare is the devil. I had already established that before I played. It was pure evil, even more than Voldemort. In fact, I have no doubt that Voldemort would cower in the presence of the demon game.   
  
However, I, always being up for a challenge, just had to give in to my friend's taunts and play.   
  
And play I did.   
  
Of course, I should have known that the game was rigged and they were planning something.   
  
I didn't pick truth. Everyone may think they know me, but I have more secrets than Gringotts, all which I would prefer no one ever knew. The mere thought of anyone knowing everything about me makes me worry, something I hate to do.   
  
So, I picked dare.   
  
Now, I've heard enough stories about truth or dare to have learned not to play at all. Both questions were set up so that, either one you picked, you could have your life ruined. Truth could reveal your deepest, darkest secrets. The things only you knew about yourself, things that no one else should even comprehend.   
  
And dare. Dare could, just as easily, terrorize your for all eternity. Oh, the things they could get you to do..   
  
Which brings me to where I am now, of course. There are things about myself that I wouldn't even want my friends to know. Things I wouldn't want anyone to know.   
  
So dare it was. And, of course, they had planned on that. They knew how secretive I was, how many things I had bottled up. They _knew_ I would pick dare. They already had it planned.   
  
_They_ had planned my doom!   
  
I must admit, at first, I didn't think they would be able to think of anything good. But, they had surprised me.   
  
So, that's why I'm here, standing in the cold hallway, wondering how I'm to get into a common room that I do not even belong in.   
  
Maybe I can get the password from some first year? Hm, maybe..  
  
  
Of course, it was at that moment that the portrait hole chose to open and I fell to the ground. I must say, it was quite an experience. I mean, to be knocked over by _nothing_!   
  
The heavy weight on me rolled off and I'll be damned if it wasn't Potter who pulled off his cloak and eyed me for a moment.   
  
Don't ask me why Potter was wondering around in the middle of the night, I have no idea. Probably going to go snog or something.. Oh, that reminds me!   
  
"Malfoy, are you lost?" he asks, standing up and brushing his robes off.   
  
I followed suit, giving him one of my trademark smirks. "No, I was just prancing around Hogwarts after dark, Potter, you know, going and scaring all those first years."   
  
Raising an eyebrow, he gives me a 'look'. "Prancing?"   
  
Shrugging, I turn serious. "Potter, you just happen to be the one I'm looking for."   
  
"I'm not in the mood to fight, Malfoy, I'm kind of in a hurry."   
  
Oops, there goes all that seriousness. "A hurry, Potter? Sneaking off to meet someone?"   
  
Wouldn't that be interesting..   
  
Giving me another 'look', he sighs. "It's none of your business, Malfoy."   
  
Oh... Potter has a girlfriend? Hmm... Wonder who it could be? There is always Granger, I suppose, but I could have swore she and... well, you never know, do you? Hmm.. the Weasley girl? No, I don't think it's her either...   
  
Oh, how about- No, she's not his type.. Wait a minute.. What _is_ Potter's type? I dunno.. He looks like the kind that would go for the older girls. Who knows?   
  
"Well, you can go after I finish," I state.   
  
"After you finish? Finish what?" he asks, clearly confused.   
  
I don't blame him. I am too.   
  
"It's quite simple, Potter," I explain. "You see, I just happened to get pulled into a wretched game of truth or dare-"   
  
"_You_ were playing truth or dare?" He chuckles, amusement shining in his eyes.   
  
Sighing, I nod. "Don't ask. Anyway, I just happened to pick dare and, well, here I am. To make a long story short, the dare involves you."   
  
Frowning, he looks cautiously at me. "It involves me? You can forget it, Malfoy."   
  
I wish I could, Potter, I really wish I could. I wish I could go back in time and yell at myself _not_ to play that stupid game. You know, Pansy really has a twisted sense of humor..  
  
Reaching down and grabbing his cloak, Potter makes his way past me, still intent on getting to his destination. Reaching out, I grab the sleeve of his robes and pull him back, before promptly pulling him into a kiss.   
  
The cloak flutters out of his hand, since he seems to have lost all his thoughts. His entire body is rigid with shock, his green eyes wide in surprise. If anyone came down the hall at this point, they would probably fall over and die from shock, which I'm surprised Potter hasn't done yet.   
  
Then, merely seconds later, I pulled away and released his sleeve. After this is over, I'm never going to be able to look Potter in the eye again.   
  
Stepping away from him, I straighten out my robes and clear my throat.   
  
He somehow finds his voice before I can speak. "T-That was your dare...?"  
  
"Yes, that was it, Potter," I glare at him. "Keep in mind it was nothing romantic. Pansy thought it would be funny to dare me to kiss you. I really must check on her sense of humor, though, it's lacking something."   
  
Before he can react (in other words: before he can regain his senses and hex me), I scurry off down the hall, in the direction of the Slytherin common room.   
  
I really, really hate truth or dare. It's like I said. Either one you pick, it can ruin your life.   
  
People name it as a children's game, but, if played by the right people, it's more of a weapon. I still say it would have Voldemort shaking in his boots.   
  
Of course, what I said to Potter wasn't _entirely_ true. But, then again, I don't always tell the truth. Pansy happened to tell me to go kiss whoever it was I happened to be in love with, but, Har-.... Potter didn't need to know that.   
  
It's just like truth. There are some things about me that no one needs to know.   
  
  
  
-+-  
  
  
Author's Notes: This is my little version of all those truth or dare stories. Had this been longer, I prolly would have made Harry regain his senses and jump Draco, but oh well. There is always another fic, right? Also, I have no idea where Harry was going. He just _had_ to leave the common room, so he left. *shrugs* Maybe he was hungry.  
  
As always, I thank you for reading. I appreciate it :)  
  



End file.
